waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mor-Taxan
'' |imageBG= |image= |imagecaption= |designation= |class= |subspecies= |races= |height=Between 5½ and 7 feet tall |length= |wingspan= |mass= |skincolor=Brown |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor=Orange |distinctions= |lifespan= |planet=Mor-Tax |habitat= |diet= |language= |members=*Horek *Oshar *Xana }}The Mor-Taxans were a race from the planet Mor-Tax. They invaded the Earth after the 1953 Martian invasion. Biology Mor-Taxans are aliens from a planet called Mor-Tax. A Mor-Taxan, when not in a human body, is very rarely seen. The parts of the Mor-Taxans seen are mostly their arms, sometimes their faces, and rarely their legs. The most noticeable features of the Mor-Taxans are that they have an orange cyclops eye in the center of their foreheads, which has a black Y-shaped pupil on it, three long fingers on their hands, three toes on their feet and a third arm hidden in their chest. They are also shown to have brown skin, though some others have a shade of red. The Mor-Taxans are described as standing between 5½ and 7 feet tall, and apparently, have no skeletal structure per se. Structurally, they're more like jellyfish than mammals. By examining DNA molecules, it appears that the Mor-Taxans possess humans using a cell-phase matching technique. The Mor-Taxan cells literally overtake the human cells through osmosis. As a result, they have access to the host body's intelligence, and can control them physically and yet there is no outward way for anyone to know. Physiologically, the Mor-Taxans have a liquid core which carries neurological information as well as arterial matter. Their stable, upright carriage is supported by a web-like musculature structure. The Mor-Taxans have never possessed animals or children. Because of this, it was theorized that they need a certain minimal mass to occupy. They can be anywhere and they can be anyone: soldiers, waitresses, bikers, the homeless, paramedics – they can take over just about anyone. Once they took over Beeton, California, an abandoned irradiated town, and they stocked it with Mor-Taxans. They took over an abandoned warehouse where they brought humans for the Mor-Taxans to possess. The most frightening thing of all: they have absolutely no regard for human life. Not since Nazi Germany has the world witnessed such callous and brutal treatment of human beings. They mutilate and maim. To them, the humans are an inferior species and they treat them like one. The humans know the Mor-Taxan threat is real...and the future of their planet is depended upon what they accomplish here. Unless the humans transcend partisanship and they begin to cooperate, they may just as well hand the Earth over to the Mor-Taxans right now. History The Mor-Taxans have visited this planet for the last 2,000 years. They have periodically visited many places on Earth using several different kinds of spaceships. The oldest ship was at the Westeskiwin Indian Reservation. This was a walking spaceship, over 600 years old. In this century, the Mor-Taxans arrived on the East Coast of the United States in late October 1938 on a reconnaissance mission. The main invasion force arrived in 1953, as it apparently did around the world. The Mor-Taxans would have conquered the planet if they had not succumbed to our bacteria. The United States and Canadian governments placed what they thought were the remains of dead Mor-Taxans into steel drums, and these drums were placed in different dump sites throughout the continental United States and Canada. One of the dump sites, a secret facility called Fort Jericho in Northern Nevada, was the first confirmed location of an alien resurrection. There was a large number of steel drums in storage. One night in 1988, a few of these drums accidentally came into contact with radiation. The radiation neutralized the bacteria we thought had killed the Mor-Taxans, and they came back to life. The Mor-Taxans searched out their war machines from the invasion of 1953 stored in Hangar 15 at Kellogue Air Force Base and mounted a lethal attack. Fortunately, the humans were able to sabotage the ships with explosives, and they were destroyed. It was currently estimated how many Mor-Taxans are in the United States and Canada, somewhere between 1,000 and 5,000, and this number continues to grow. The humans first discovered the Mor-Taxans at the site of what appeared to be a terrorist operation. They were investigating the scene, and they think it started here at Fort Jericho. Six empty barrels dated 1953 were found, and 320 barrels were missing: all those dated 1953 as well as barrels of raw radioactive waste, presumably as a radiation source to revive more Mor-Taxans. The Mor-Taxans walked the Earth again, and the humans let them get away. They've recently had contact with a renegade mutant Mor-Taxan named Quinn. He has confirmed their worst suspicions: the Mor-Taxans' goal is world domination. A force of millions of Mor-Taxans are scheduled to arrive here in 1993. Technology According to eyewitness reports, the Mor-Taxans utilized everyday items to make high-tech tools and devices. A report from Canada stated that kitchen appliances were jury-rigged to make radio receivers and locators. Another report from New Jersey stated that the Mor-Taxans were seen using a vacuum cleaner-like device to locate a Mor-Taxan warship buried underground. They've even used their technology to create artwork unlike anything the humans have ever seen before. They also believe that the Mor-Taxans can communicate over light-years in a matter of seconds using their makeshift devices. So, as the humans have seen, the Mor-Taxan technology runs from the lethal to the sublime. The closest that the humans have ever come to actually examining a Mor-Taxan artifact was in an automated power plant North of San Francisco. The Mor-Taxans had taken over the facility, brutally killed every single human member of the crew, and then had gone on to set up this bizarre device. When Harrison Blackwood finally found the Mor-Taxans he'd been looking for, he couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a device using a logic system far unto ours in every way. It was fascinating. After they'd gone, Harrison and Suzanne McCullough went up to examine this strange Mor-Taxan handiwork. It worked like a distillery, reducing human brains to their very essence, and then one very potent drop of that extract would drip into the sick Mor-Taxan's mouth, curing it. But apparently they'd anticipated Harrison and Suzanne, and the device was booby-trapped, and disintegrated immediately upon touch. Clearly, they do not want anyone to get ahold of their technology. Death The humans have been painting a pretty negative picture about their battle with the Mor-Taxans, but there is a bright side: they can be killed and the humans are getting pretty efficient at it. One particular incident comes to mind. The Mor-Taxans had broken into a secure army facility in search of war machines and weapons left over from their earlier invasion. The humans discovered this plan and they wiped them out. What they turn into after they die is the only real indication the humans have that these were once human beings who are now possessed by the Mor-Taxans. But one way or another, the humans can be fooled. As a result of an exothermic reaction, their cells become a horrible broiling mass of decomposing Mor-Taxan and human tissue. They are vulnerable, and so are the humans. The humans have already lost a member of the Blackwood team. They have lost many soldiers in combat, and, of course, all the innocent people. The Mor-Taxans are deadly and they promise – as their numbers increase and they become more sophisticated – to become even deadlier. Trivia *It is unknown if the Mor-Taxans are actually the aliens from the 1953 film since they look very different to the ones from the film. It is likely they are different species unrelated to each other due to differing biology. Sources Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:War of the Worlds (TV series)